


Wrath of the Vengeful

by Icurys



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), World of Warcraft, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki-centric, Doesn't have much to do with Warcraft Lore, Gen, Kariage - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Supernatural Elements, Undead Bakugou, Vengeful Bakugou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icurys/pseuds/Icurys
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki was perhaps the most secretive person of 1A. It was a simple fact no-one knew much about the blond even his self-proclaimed best friend Kirishima couldn't give anything more than basic facts about Katsuki. So the question was: what was he hiding?*Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Original Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki & Sindragosa (Warcraft)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written so please give constructive criticism and as for the names of many of the OCS are named with a Japenese name generator that hints to the quirk/personality.

"Good Morning, Japan welcome to the show! Today, our top story is the infamous villain and serial killer: The Frozen Ghost. Speaking with us on this topic is the public representative of the HPSC Mr Arima Tatsuo."

"Good Morning Sir, first of, all I would like to say that it's a pleasure to have you here." Said No Shigeo, a tall and lanky man with dark brown hair and plain face in an average black suit with a straight blue-green tie and a white button-up shirt. "It's very good to be here No, now what is it you would like to discuss about this vicious monster." said Tatsuo smiling warmly. Arima was a calm sort often speaking on behalf of the Hero Public Safety Commission or HPSC to various news outlets he often dressed in a beige suit with a honey-coloured tie and a white button-up shirt. No smiles politely and says: "Well my first would have to be something I imagine a lot of people are wondering right now: Who is this monster and what do they want?."

Arima sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose and says:" That's a question we've been asking ourselves since he made his debut two years ago. The man acts like no other villain we've ever seen before!" No frowns and asks:" How so? I mean we've seen several glory-seeking psychopaths who go around killing people at random before." Arima pauses for a minute before speaking:" While there is little we can say for sure we can say without a shadow of a doubt this monster is not a psychopath. We base this conclusion on two facts: First, many psychos do bad things because they seek attention and admiration however aside from his sometimes very public murders he rarely goes out of his way to attract attention from bystanders or heroes his villain name Frozen Ghost was assigned to them because of their ice quirk and their ability to seemingly disappear after a murder rather than by their own proclamation. Second, most psychopathic serial killers have a similar killing pattern to how bees harvest pollen. Like how bees often harvest not too close and not too far from the hive, psychopathic serial killers murder not so far from home that it would be easy to notice the how the trips coincide with the killings but not too close that their neighbours would notice. Frozen Ghost has murdered people across Japan from the Southern island of Kyushu to the northernmost island of Hokkaido. Combined with the fact that most of their victims have seemingly nothing to do with each other finding them has proven to be a near-impossible task. What makes them even stranger still is the simple lack of collateral damage they leave behind. Some ice here, a broken wall there, but by comparison to most villains and even some heroes they are very precise as to not damage the surroundings."

No remains silent for a second before asking:" Do we at least know how their quirk works or how to counter it?" Looking down Arima replies:" No, we do not. Frozen Ghost has some sort of ice quirk as I previously mentioned however as evident with their brief battle against Endeavor in Corellia Ward last June, their ice is much colder and more resilient than regular ice. It's able to withstand flames of at least 1200°C and only began to melt after he used his super move: Flashfire fist. Thus far we have yet to find a single-family in Japan with ice quirks as strong as this save for maybe the Hideko family, but no one has reported a child born with an ability on this scale. However, this isn't the only unusual thing about Frozen Ghost. From what eyewitnesses have said they appear to carry a strange support item. The item looks to be a large, black, two-handed longsword with a what appears to be a goat skull located on the hilt of the blade. The sword seems to be some sort of conduit for their quirk."

"So I take it the hero commission has set up a task force to put an end to this monster?" : asks No wondering aloud. Smiling proudly Arima says:" Yes, we have in fact, while I may not speak about who is in this team for their safety. I for one have a great deal of confidence that they will defeat this monster once and for all!" practically glowing with pride Arima stood up looking at the camera before saying:" And if you are listening somewhere out there in the dark Ghost, know that we are hunting you down and will bring you to justice!" Smiling No says:" Thank you once again for speaking with us, now onto other..." 

"Are you seriously still watching that crap?" Kariage's head shot up only to see Bakugou looking back at him a foot or two away. 'I must have fallen behind, while I was watching the news' thought Kariage. After stowing away his phone Kariage speed-walked to catch up with Bakugou. After a moment of silent walking, he spoke: "Sorry I was on my phone watching something." "I noticed," said Bakugou dryly with a faint look of annoyance. Finally, he sighed and said: "Come on we've got to get to school classes start in an hour and I don't plan on being late." Chuckling silently Kariage thought: ' Always the same ey, Katsuki well I've got to admire your drive if nothing else'. "Right, though I don't think I've ever planned on being late to school it just mmmh turned out that way." Kariage gave Bakugou his best cheeky smile. Bakugou rolled his eyes before saying: "In other words, you were too busy smoking to notice the time as usual." still Bakugou's lip slightly twitched upward in amusement which Kariage took as a victory however small.

"Well, well, well what do we have here blond jackass and a wannabe guitarist. Aren't a bit too weak to play the guitar?" Nishi Yuu asked Kariage snidely. He approached the pair the quirk that he so prided himself on Strength already activating, the muscles in his arms and legs grew far larger, he was encircled by his three lackeys, Toyoda a plain and unassuming brunette who wore glasses; Shimomura an idiot with blue hair and a quirk that made balls of light with his quirk and of course Yanagi a fool with a big mouth, an ice quirk and obsidian black hair with small beady brown eyes. He claimed to be closely related to the Frozen Ghost and that the serial killer would kill anyone he didn't like, but everyone with an ounce of sense knew that he was lying, after all, there were a great many people he disliked for being stronger than him and yet they still drew the breath. Looking up unintimidated Kariage replied: "Aren't you a bit too old to be in middle school?" the eighteen-year-old growled in anger. Kariage heard Toyoda snicker in the background Nishi turned his head and glared at him hissing: "Shut up runt!". Kariage smirked before speaking: "I suppose picking on people because they're smaller, is what a neanderthal would do." Nishi growled again he hated being reminded about his massive forehead. "Oh, no reply? It seems you have the looks and the brains of a neanderthal. Well done," said Kariage mockingly. Roaring with anger Nishi charged forward and grabbed Kariage's blazer and yelled: "Listen here you little-!". In a heartbeat, Bakugou moved and separated the two Kariage fell behind his friend and Nishi was shoved back into his lackeys who were barely strong enough from keeping him from toppling over from the force. Bakugou glared at Nishi. Despite what had just, occurred Kariage still felt some sense of pity for Nishi. Many people often described Bakagou as intimidating especially his classmates. However, the most intimidating thing about Bakugou was indisputably his cold azure blue eyes. His eyes radiated a fury that chilled most people to the very bone. Some people swore that when he was angry enough his eyes especially his right one would glow with malicious intent.

Bakugou levied a glare at Nishi and his goons and said: "Look, I don't know why you and Ashes here are always, at each other's throats and if I'm being totally honest, I don't care, you two can hate each other as much as you want but I will not tolerate violence on either side. Am I understood?" Nishi held himself better than his lackeys but was clearly unnerved by Bakugou's glare taking some heart Nishi walked forward and said: "Listen here you blond midget I-" he was cut off by Bakugou's growl he then repeats his question: "I said am I clear?!". Squeaking like a pig under Bakugou's gaze he starts rapidly nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah I got it I won't lay a hand on him! Come on guys we'll be late for class!" says Nishi hurriedly as he and his henchmen scurry off in the direction of the school. Kariage burst out laughing as he got up. After brushing off the dust he speaks: "Well done Bakugou-". He cuts himself off when he sees Bakugou's glare. With an annoyed sigh, Bakugou shakes his head and says: "You should really stop looking for shit with airstrip and his dumbass friends, Ashes.". Looking down at the sidewalk on the unused road Kariage frowns and says: "I know dude it's just why do they get to go around and trash my dreams just because I'm not physically strong like you two are.". Looking at him for a second Bakugou decides to lay his hand on Kariages shoulder for an instant Kariage swears Bakugou's left eye flashes crimson red but he dismisses it as a trick of the light. Bakugou then says: "I know, but the best way to prove airstrip wrong is by becoming the musician you want to be. Now come on we've only got twenty minutes to get to class and it's a fifteen-minute walk, now let's go." Bakugou quickly walks away and Kariage smiles before rushing to catch up huffing and puffing. "Come on dude just slow down a bit!" he yells breathlessly. "Hey, it's not my fault you started smoking!" Bakugou yells back continuing at his pace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to websites I used for this chapter for names and grammar:  
> Grammar: https://app.grammarly.com/  
> Names: https://blog.reedsy.com/character-name-generator/language/japanese/


	2. Chapter 1

Thankfully they managed to make it to class in time, Bakugou sighed in annoyance and thought: _' Why do I always have to deal with dipshits when I walk with Ashes?'_ he shook his head in annoyance. Looking around the class it seems that aside from airstrip and his extras, everyone else was here. Bakugou took his seat near the centre of the class he kicked his feet up onto the table and waited for class to begin. Homeroom began after a couple of minutes and the day seemed to be a normal one, hell, even the fight with airstrip had almost felt utterly normal. Still, Bakugou couldn't shake this feeling of tension he got in the morning he tapped his left foot on the floor his body already used to the feeling of impending disaster.

The feeling became stronger as the day progressed and Bakugou's mood worsened with it. By Lunch, Kariage was eyeing him cautiously wondering if he should be worried, finally, after a couple of minutes of the blond ignoring his food and staring out into nothing he decided to make peace with his maker snd spoke: "You good Bakugou? You've been giving the wall one hell of, a glare this past while." The joke fell flat and Kariage smiled nervously Bakugou had never hurt him, not intentionally anyway but still, when Bakugou got silent he could be terrifying. Snapping out of thought Bakugou looked at the sheepish Kariage before rolling his eyes and saying: "I'm going to the bathroom, Ashes, you can have what I made for Lunch I'm not hungry." And with that, he walked off in the direction of the bathroom leaving Kariage behind at their table in the cafeteria.

Once he arrived at the bathroom he entered a stall closed the door sat down and sighed. The pressure he felt in the morning had built up considerably. And due to this, he had lost focus in class wondering how he was going to deal with whatever was causing his senses to go apeshit. Usually, when he had feelings of impending doom he could do something about it and make some sort of preparations but here stuck at school he was a sitting duck. He was confined to waiting and hoping for the best. Put simply his inability to act pissed him off and stressed him out but he had to bear with it for the good of all.

Suddenly he heard a loud banging sound as the bathroom door flung open. Cruel laughter filled the room and in an instant, his feet lifted off the floor. Bakugou put them against the stall door and he began to listen, what the hell was going on? The laughter continued, and Bakugou could hear three voices. In the cacophony, Bakugou recognised the loudest voice with ease it was the voice of Yamamura Takeshi. Out of everyone in Aldera, he was the vilest. Airstrip might bully people but he never went out of his way to make people miserable instead he argued, annoyed, and at times belittled but he never stooped to kicking someone when they were down. Yamamura on the other hand was cruel by his very nature, he made it a point to tear people down for the sake of his own amusement. Yamamura was cruel without and beyond the point of reason. He was also the only person in Aldera that was never intimidated by Bakugou something which Katsuki had found to be disturbing. Still Bakugou remained silent he gained exceptionally little by looking for trouble from Yamamura and his ilk.

As Balugou got ready for a long break of listening to Yamamura planning some scheme with his "friends" Ide Dai a second year with a mean streak almost as long as Yamamura and the third one who Bakugou simply referred to as the Pet. The Pet was the son of the principal and was likely the only reason Yamamura was still in Aldera. Bakugou had given him the nickname because in class and in their little gang he was the pet always making a point of cleaning people's boots and shoving knives in their backs when he got the chance. While the school couldn't give a single shit about the three quirkless students in the school or the students with "villainous" quirks the school did still crack down quite heavily on those who bullied anyone but the above-mentioned groups they did have an image to keep after all. But Yamamura with the help of the Pet had still gotten away with bullying just about everyone. The few exceptions being Bakugou, Bakugou's sole friend Kariage, the student council and the siblings Sato Shiori and Rikido who were Yamamura's classmates. The sole reason for this was that if he got into a fight with them he would undoubtedly lose so he remained far away from them, a small mercy from the annoyance that Bakugou had more or less enjoyed. Still, here he was stuck waiting for them to leave. Bakugou sighed silently and prepared for the long haul. After a minute or two, he heard a fourth voice and it sounded like... Deku.

Bakugou looked up and began to pay even more attention. He heard Yamamura say: "So, a little birdy told me you were talking shit about me behind my back!" Midoriya squeaked in fear before saying: "N-no not at all. I, I just said that you could improve on your quirk control! I didn't mean to insult you or anything!" Bakugou heard the sound of someone being punched. For the next couple of minutes, that's all Bakugou heard. The sound of Deku crying out in agony and the sound of Yamamura hurting him. And all he did was sit in this stall in silence. Anger and shame flooded his system no matter what happened he wasn't allowed to act. His hand had curled into a fist as he sat there glaring at the door in silence. And then he heard the bathroom door open and the sound of footsteps. A small sliver of hope-filled him maybe whoever this was could help but as always that hope was crushed when he heard the person's voice. 

It was Kaneko Ayame, she was the student council president and even someone as cold as Bakugou had to admit she was beautiful to look at but much like the flower she was named after, she used her beauty to conceal just how poisonous she was. Bakugou learnt this second hand when one of Kariage's friends dated her. Apparently to say it was disastrous for the extra in question would be an understatement. Still that event aside there was something about her that put him on edge. One thing he could say for certain about her was that she was not to be trusted no matter what. Returning to reality Bakugou heard Kaneko say: "So what's going on here?". Yamamura was silent for a moment before he spoke: "You see me and my dear friend, Midoriya here were having a conversation about having not spreading rumours about friends behind their backs, right Midoriya." Bakugou heard Deku stammer out something along the lines of: "Yes of course." after which Kaneko hummed before saying: "Well if that's all it is then who am I to say otherwise? Just be a little quieter I heard you're... lecture from down the hall." Bakugou heard her walk and open the door before she said: "Oh and Yamamura it's: My dear friend and me." then the door closed. Bakugou could hear Yamamura growl in annoyance.

Once again the fury flooded Bakugou's system but unlike last time he decided to act after all if he was going to be a hero he would have to act when there was wrongdoing regardless of his... other obligations to **her**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 2 which I made longer than my previous chapters.

Izuku had been having a good day. He had successfully evaded his bullies and on his way to school and he got to see the fight between the heroes and villains that morning. The debut of the new hero Mnt. Lady had been particularly exciting. So as he sat in class waiting for homeroom he looked up only to notice that Bakugou wasn't there yet and that was unusual. Most days Midoriya was amongst the last people to arrive he did this to avoid conflict with bullies before school began and more often than not it worked. But Kacchan was always in class when he arrived so to see that he was arriving after Izuku was very weird. From what he'd heard from Kariage, Bakugou usually came to school at an "ungodly hour" in the morning. On the other hand, Kariage was almost always late so what he considered to be an ungodly hour is probably not that bad. Still, Izuku couldn't help but worry, why was he so late?

Izuku shook his head _' It's probably nothing Kacchan can handle himself and besides Kariage could help get him out of trouble one the way to school.'_ and with that thought, he looked down and continued to write in his notebook on the fight that occurred that morning. After fifteen minutes Izuku began to worry again there were only five minutes left and they still weren't there yet. "Huh, never thought I'd live to see the day Bakugou of all people was late," said Tamura Kenta.

Tamura was a large boy, he easily towered over his peers, he had dark red hair and brown eyes, he was also prone to exaggeration. Tamura's quirk was named: Fury. As the name suggested the quirk turned him into a frothing berserker. Despite this, he was a gentle giant which was likely the only reason he hung out with Izuku. He'd transferred to Aldera that year, apparently, his family had moved into the area for work and Aldera was the closest school. "Why do you look so worried anyway?" asked Kenta as he looked to his left at Izuku. "I mean everyone's absent every once in a while. Even people as studious as Bakugou," said Kenta as he shrugged.

Izuku looked down at his desk in thought for a minute before turning to Kenta and saying: "I'm worried because the last time and the **only** time he was ever absent he was gone for half a month." Kenta raised his eye and spoke:" Well if he works half as hard as you say he does he probably just burnt out and took the time off to rest and recuperate." Izuku hummed and looked up to respond but stopped when he heard running a second passed and Bakugou and Kariage burst through the door with about three minutes to spare. Kenta gave Izuku a smug smirk but said nothing and Izuku just looked over Bakugou from a distance: ' _He looks fine he so he probably waited for Kariage longer than usual today.'_

So the day went on and it was surprisingly decent sure he still got snarky and malicious comments but that was to be expected. Unfortunately, his luck ran out around Lunch. "Kenta, I think the best way for you to control your quirk is to practice getting angry and calming down so if you ever activate it by accident you know what to do." Said Izuku. The pair sat at the far edge of the cafeteria near the door fairly far from the classmates and the Juniors. Kenta hummed while he looked down at his lunch before he spoke: "I suppose your right still it's such a pain in the ass though. But I suppose I still got off pretty light when it comes to quirk difficulty compared to Yamamura." Izuku looked up and said: "Yamamura could control his quirk very easily if he wanted to. As far as I can tell the quirk only works if his hands make contact with other people's skin so if he wore gloves he'd really be no threat."

And as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it, saying things like that was just looking for trouble. And unfortunately, trouble found him. Pain shot through his system and someone's hand gripped the nape of his neck. "Well, well that's not very nice talking about someone behind their back, eh, shitface?" It was Yamamura and he sounded annoyed. "Hey let go of him now Yamamura." Came Kenta in a commanding voice as he glared at the taller boy. "Oh threatening someone for doing something you don't like? You really are your father's child." As soon as those words left Yamamura's mouth Kenta slumped back into his seat with a look of pain.

"Is that all you've got? All fire and fury but one single remark defeat's you? No, wonder your mother abandoned you if you're this weak. Now Midoriya, with that distraction out of the way let's go to a place where we can discuss your... gossiping without fear for prying eyes shall we?" And with that Yamamura dragged the still paralyzed down the hallway into the boy's bathroom where Yamamura's gang lay in wait.

The next few minutes are a blur of agony but he snaps to attention when he hears the sound of the bathroom door opening. And it was in that moment Izuku held the bearest sliver of hope that someone had come to save him however upon gazing at the entrance he knew that hope was in vain. Kaneko stood at the door looking at them quizzically before shaking her head. Her long black hair swaying left and right. She spoke with Yamamura and him before giving them a smug look and leaving. Hopelessness seized Izuku's heart and at that moment he felt truly doomed. But something else caught his attention, as well, as his captors the room had gotten... colder as if the room had been turned into one giant freezer. Izuku's breath created steam as he looked for the cause. Yamamura on the other hand was extremely displeased. "What the hell? Who could be... wait a minute." And in that Izuku looked up at Yamamura and saw a truly wicked smile on his face.

"Yanagi~ is that you hiding in here?" Said Yamamura in a sing-song voice before he smirked viciously: "If you come out now I'll send you back to your sisters only with bruises but if you make me look for you... Well, I can't say just where I'll stop." The chuckle he gave was empty of mirth and full of malice.

Despite the threats of violence, no one stepped out for a minute. But after a full minute, they heard feet hit the floor. The door right in front of them opened however and rather than a scared shitless Yanagi, out came, Bakugou seemingly unbothered by the rooms frigid temperature. He stared down Izuku and Yamamura with his cold blue eyes blazed with anger.

Despite his fear Izuku smiled brightly at seeing his childhood friend: "Kacchan!" he cried out in relief. "Shut up." Hissed Yamamura. "Well, Bakugou I didn't know you were a coward. I mean hiding from me is really pathetic." Bakagou simply rolled his eyes at Yamamura. Before he spoke: "Listen here you five-yen dominatrix because I'm going to say this precisely once let Deku go now or I swear..." Bakugou created an explosion in his hands: "I'll destroy you fuckers." 

Yamamura glared with fury at Bakugou but he knew that if they fought Bakugou would win. So as a final act of spite he kicked Izuku in the back before he left: "Come on you three let's go." But no matter how happy Izuku was he couldn't bring himself to look at Bakugou. It wasn't that Bakugou had done something wrong. It's just whenever Izuku looked at Bakugou he just couldn't shake a feeling that there was something... **wrong** with the teen.

Bakugou rolled his eyes at Izuku fumbling on the ground: "Come on Deku get up." said Bakugou as he gave reached down and picked up Izuku. Izuku gladly took his hand as he was pulled up. Bakugou scanned him for a couple of seconds: "Aside from bruising you'll probably be fine. You should go to the nurse to give you a better check-up." The male continued to stare Izuku down before he sighed. Just then the door's flung open and in came Kenta with the Sato twins all clearly ready for trouble only to see Izuku and Bakugou standing there. "Midoriya, are you alright? I'm sorry I was this late I was getting help from these two so we could beat the crap out of Yamamura and his gang of thugs!" Said Kenta as he walked over to Izuku and Bakugou with Shiori and Rikido. Izuku smiled brightly and said: "Don't worry I'm fine Kacchan saved me!" Kenta nodded he turned to Bakugou and said: "Thanks man, now let's get out of here before the school asks why four guys and a girl are in the bathroom together." Shiori blushed and said: "Kenta! Stop having such a filthy mind!" Kenta chucked as they walked out.


End file.
